wbaufandomcom-20200213-history
Precious
Precious is a cat who belonged to Dr. Mordough. She appears in Pinky and the Brain as the main antagonist of the "Brainwashed" trilogy. Description Precious was once a simple house cat who belonged to Dr. Mordough, the scientist who built the gene splicing machine that turned Snowball, Pinky and The Brain into intelligent talking lab animals, until she was accidentally sent into the gene splicer herself. The procedure granted her incredible intelligence, but unfortunately it enhanced the size of her cranium so much that most humans no longer thought she was pretty, so she swore revenge on the world. She enlisted the help of a scary party clown to enact her plot to turn the world's population into dancing idiots by brainwashing them into performing the Schmëerskåhøvên, a song and dance she specifically designed to turn people into permanent dimwits. Under the alias of Psuedo Nym, she authored the Schmëerskåhøvên and convinced Swedish singing group ᗷᗅᗅᗺ, a parody of ᗅᗺᗷᗅ, to perform the song and sell it on their albums, solidifying its escalation into a worldwide dance craze. The more people danced the Schmëerskåhøvênn, the more they did idiotic things, like think Pauly Shore was funny. When Pinky and The Brain refused to perform the dance in Washington D.C., she had the Evil Clown they were chasing fill their elevator with ether. Precious and the Evil Clown then brainwashed Pinky and The Brain into believing they were hats that lived in the Land of Hats, a parody of The Village from the British television series The Prisoner, a prison facility created by Precious in which everyone in the land is addressed by the name of the kind of hat they are wearing. The Brain started to remember that he wasn't a hat, and his refusal to wear his hat sent the two of them to the Top Hat, a massive computer designed by Precious that ran the Land of Hats. The Top Hat attempted to extract all the information from The Brain's mind but failed when The Brain said it could never take one thing away from him: "Narf." "Narf" created a logic error within the Top Hat which caused the enormous machine to self-destruct, sending electric shockwaves through the minds of everyone it had brainwashed, which restored The Brain's full memory. After escaping the Land of Hats, The Brain attempted to cyber-sleuth the author's true identity, so Precious had the Evil Clown follow them and self-destruct Acme Labs before they could uncover the truth. Once Pinky and The Brain enlisted the help of Snowball, the three returned to Dr. Mordough's island laboratory (a parody of The Island of Dr. Moreau) where they discovered Mordough had been brainwashed into believing he was a cat. It was then that Precious revealed herself as the true mastermind behind this nefarious plot to dumb down humanity's intellect as well as the Land of Hats. She also revealed an extra verse to the Schmëerskåhøvên that she was going to have BAAB perform for the whole world at the global Schmëerskåhøvênn-a-thon for world peace in Washington D.C. which would brainwash everyone into believing they were her mindless kitty slaves. She then sent Snowball, Pinky and The Brain back through the gene splicer so they would revert back into common lab animals. Snowball tried to convince Precious to instead go back through the gene splicer herself so she would be pretty again, but she replied that it was too late for that, as she was too smart to go back to being a mindless house cat now and only wanted revenge. Once Pinky and The Brain had escaped and returned to Washington, The Brain negated her plan by impersonating the conscience of President Clinton's coffee boy, Bobby Bob Boffo, so he could convince him to perform a different extra verse of the Schmëerskåhøvên that The Brain developed to counteract its effects. After her plan had been foiled, Precious was taken in by Bobby Bob Boffo, who thought she was "the purtiest kittys he's ever seed". She then sent Pinky and The Brain a letter of apology thanking them for helping her find a happy and loving home. After Bobby Bob was promoted to Chief of Staff, The Brain noted Precious would be consorting with a much less dangerous bunch of clowns. Category:Pinky and the Brain characters Category:Cats Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Characters